<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Picture Seen Around the World by viridianaln9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120625">The Picture Seen Around the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9'>viridianaln9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Frieds Forever Spider &amp; Bird [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Paparazzi, Playboy Johnny Storm, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, newspaper, protective bat brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The paparazzi are the worst. There is a picture and now Johnny and Rachel have some explaining to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Female Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, implied Johnny Storm/ Female Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Frieds Forever Spider &amp; Bird [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Picture Seen Around the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel, DC. I only own the plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Best Friends Spider &amp; Bird </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>The Picture Seen Around the World </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Avengers Tower </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had just worked the entire night; Steve was currently bullying him in the kitchen for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have slept,” Tony told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you haven’t, I stayed with you last night while you work,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did, you are always their Cap,” Tony said, and Steve rolled his eyes as he began to get breakfast ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been married, how long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever,” Tony said with a smile. Steve smiled before bending down and kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” they both looked up to see Penny coming inside with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see the party was good last night?” Tony said with a smile. Not knowing that he had hit the nail in the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys will not believe it,” Penny said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Steve said. Slowly the team began to come in and the one to bring in the news was none other than Falcon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys seen the news?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Steve asked. Penny was looking over the screen and her mouth dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way they got it!” Penny said and she was excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were there?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s the biggest party of the year,” Penny said knowing that she normally didn’t go to parties, but she had slowly been letting go as she was dating Wade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know you went?” Tony said. He knew about the party it was by many of the young heroes and wealthy teens of the world. “You actually went to the party?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she told me,” Steve told Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not invited?” Tony said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you are my Dad,” Penny said, Tony threw her a look making Penny smile. As she knew better than to call her Dad old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Rachel go with you?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire world is seeing Rachel,” Sam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Steve and Tony asked. Sam looked at them before putting the screen on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bruce and Clark are not going to like this,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel is grown,” Steve told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel and Penny will not ever grow up, we are also talking about our Princess,” Tony said knowing that Bruce was not going to like it too much when he saw the picture but at the same time the other person in the picture was surprising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is the best,” Penny said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would?” Steve said, at the same time he wasn’t unhappy with this, he was just worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baxter Building </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sue was in shock as she was looking at the newspaper, as she knew that seeing Johnny in the front page was a natural thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay Sue?” she turned to see Ben coming inside and she turned the paper and showed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he cannot be this dumb,” Ben said turning to look at the window hoping that he didn’t see, a pair of angry heroes there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but we will ask,” Sue said as Johnny came, and she glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” Johnny said raising his hands in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain this matchstick,” Ben said showing him the paper. Johnny looked at the newspaper and he was shocked as the paper headline and picture below it was a shock to his system, and he was able to remember he smiled. Ben and Sue looked at each other. Reed came in and looked at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss something?” Reed asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Sue said. Reed looked at the newspaper and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to be murdered by Superman and Batman?” Reed asked knowing he didn’t have enough protection for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Matchstick will be getting murdered,” Ben told him. Johnny was currently holding the newspaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny, do you understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not make this into a thing?” Johnny asked defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are just saying…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m glad that you have such faith in me,” Johnny snapped. “If we were to become a relationship, it would be no one’s problem!” he left the room not exactly happy. Sue and the rest of the Four just stayed there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has never been that defensive,” Reed told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wayne Manor </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning, Alfred felt like something was different as he was getting breakfast ready for everyone. The first one to come to the table, not to his surprise was Master Clark followed Master Bruce. He still couldn’t believe the happiness that his young charge seemed to have gotten in the Kryptonian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning Alfred,” Clark said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Clark,” Alfred said. “Master Bruce,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Alfred, everyone is home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a full house sir’s,” Alfred told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel is home as well,” Clark said with a smile. Alfred was happy to have the only girl in the manor back as she was a sunny disposition for every one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly everyone seemed to come inside, Tim had his coffee cup trying to wake up. Jason had come and was sitting down speaking with Connor about one of the villains and Alfred would have said something, but he knew it was better than the boys fighting. Damien came inside and he still had his scowl and had a smirk, when he got his hair shuffled by Clark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning!” Rachel said coming inside with a smile. Bruce and Clark were currently looking at the newspaper, both were incredibly serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” the boys said but they all noticed that their parents were incredibly serious. Rachel sat down and got everything ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you went to the party,” Bruce told her, but it wasn’t a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I told you guys I would be going with Penny?” Rachel told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you can explain this?” Clark asked turning the newspaper and the entire table froze seeing the front page. It read: </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>THE TORCH KISSES GOTHAM PRINCESS</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the both is a picture of both her and Johnny kissing. Unconsciously touched her lips and blushing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell no!” Jason said. “You are not going to date that fire-crotch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure of this Rachel?” Connor asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about this Rachel,” Tim told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better have him tested for anything if your intent to have sex with him?” Damian said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian!” Bruce and Clark snapped at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will all of you stop we kissed by mistake,” Rachel snapped or that is what she was trying to tell herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you kiss someone by mistake?” Bruce asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it happened?” Rachel said, she was thinking about last night and she was ignoring her gut instinct that was telling her that had not been entirely the case. She in truth had been running away from the party as Wally had come back and with it his relationship with Artemis. She had found them making out when she ran into Johnny. “I think he was looking for his date because it should say there that he came with one,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t say anything about a date,” Clark told her. “Look, Rachel, we understand that both of you are friends, but Johnny doesn’t have the most reliable resume when it comes to relationships.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you're judging him because he has the same kind of playboy history as Dad and Uncle Tony,” Rachel said and she knew she hit a low blow, so she raised her hand to stop the talk beforehand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know Johnny doesn’t have the best dating history, but it was just a kiss, and nothing is going to happen,” Rachel said getting up from her chair. As she left the room Clark and Bruce looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that its bullshit, right?” Jason asked. They also knew that they wouldn’t be able to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments and kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>